


It's Better With You

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!p Lexa, Lexa's Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods have a standard 'movie' night every week. Friday night they meet up at Clarke's house, because both her parents never arrive home before nine o'clock, and they watch a 'movie' together. Not a regular movie, but a pornographic movie. Which, in practical terms, means that Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods have a pre-arranged co-masturbation night every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Decaheda's High School AU on tumblr... ---> decaheda.tumblr.com

“Fuck…” 

Lexa’s heart lurches at the breathless sound of Clarke’s voice. A small bead of pre-cum oozes from the tip of her cock and drips down onto her knuckles as she shuttles her fist up the length of her dick. Lexa switches her attention from the flickering images on Clarke’s laptop screen—two naked women sprawled out over a bed; beautiful, but nothing compared to Clarke in Lexa’s eyes—to Clarke. She watches the way that Clarke’s right hand shoves the loose fabric of her shirt out of the way, baring her breasts, to tweak her nipples.

“Clarke,” Lexa whines biting the inside of her cheek as she squeezes her fingers around the base of her dick in an attempt to hold off her orgasm. Clarke must come first. There is no other option in Lexa’s eyes.

“I…” Clarke groans, her breath hitches as she squeezes her nipple and rubs her clit hard, “I can’t.”

“Yes,” Lexa whispers, butting her forehead against Clarke’s shoulder, “you can.” 

Clarke adjusts the angle of her left hand, dipping her fingers into the pool of wetness between her thighs, before swirling the tip of her index finger around her clit. She works the bud in figures of eight, flicking the edge of her nail over the hood every now and again, as she watches Lexa’s hand slide up the length of her cock. 

“Go inside,” Lexa instructs as she brushes her lips over Clarke’s shoulder. She presses a soft kiss to the twitching muscle underneath Clarke’s flesh and clenches her jaw when she feels Clarke’s arm shift as her right hand slides between her thighs.

Lexa rocks her hips upwards into her hand, her eyes glued to the shift of Clarke’s hands, watching as she coats her right index and middle finger in her slick wetness before pushing them into her pussy. Clarke’s hips jolt upwards at the pressure, and her neck arches backwards. A bead of pre-cum erupts from Lexa’s cock. Lexa plants her feet flat on the mattress, curling her toes, and tensing her muscles in an attempt to hold back the rising urge to piston her hips into her fist and spray her cum onto her stomach.

“Lex…” Clarke’s voice breaks, cracking, and hitching as she thrusts her fingers into her pussy.

“That’s it,” Lexa whispers shifting her left arm to press it up against Clarke’s right arm—elbow to elbow, bicep to bicep. “You’re so close Clarke, you can do it.” 

“I want…” Clarke’s jaw snaps closed and desperate moans bubble from her lips in place of words.

Lexa slides her hand up the length of her cock to swirl the pad of her thumb around the leaking head. She smears her pre-cum over the swollen, blushing, flesh before tracing the length of the vein on the underside of her cock with her middle finger. Lexa teases her dick, keeping her left hand squeezed around the base, as she watches the stutter of Clarke’s hips speed up.

Clarke spreads her thighs, pushing until her knee knocks against Lexa’s thigh, shifting the angle of her fingers to curl upwards against her front wall. Clarke lets her eyes focus on Lexa’s cock, taking in the sight of the pre-cum smeared across her length, dripping over her fingers as she struggles not to come.

“Clarke,” Lexa groans, Clarke’s name rumbling out of her lips as a plea and a prayer, and she reaches across to bat Clarke’s fingers away from her clit and pinch it.

Clarke’s thrusts stutter, lightning rippling across her nerve endings, Lexa’s fingers pinched around her clit while her pussy clamps down on her own hand. Her hips hang in the air motionless for a moment, and then, her whole body quakes and Lexa’s name leaves her mouth as a yelp. “Lexa!” 

It is the sound of Clarke’s voice that triggers Lexa’s orgasm. 

Thick streams of cum burst from the tip of her cock, spraying her thighs, her stomach, and the underside of her breasts. Her cock jumps in her hand as her hips thrust up until the spurts eventually weaken and Lexa slumps down into Clarke’s mattress.

“That was…” Clarke begins, her voice hoarse, before soft laughter bursts from her lips as she turns to curl up against Lexa’s side. 

“Yeah,” Lexa chuckles, shifting her fingers to cup Clarke’s pussy from their position caught awkwardly between the girl’s thighs. “That was something.”

Clarke let her fingers slip across Lexa’s hip, and down to brush across the sensitive head of Lexa’s dick, to run through the other girl’s cum collecting it on her fingers. “There’s like a gallon of cum here you know.” Clarke slips the cum drenched fingers in her mouth, swirling her tongue around them to clean Lexa’s cum off her skin.

“It’s your fault.” Lexa mumbles back sleepily as she nudges her nose against the crown of Clarke’s head. “It’s better with you.”


End file.
